The subject matter herein generally relates to connector assembles and, more particularly, to a connector assembly having electromagnetic interference contacts.
Various types of connector assemblies mate with receptacle assemblies in order to provide data communication between the connector and receptacle assemblies. Known receptacle assemblies typically include a mating connector disposed within an interior chamber of the receptacle assembly. The mating connector mates with the connector assembly when the connector assembly is inserted into the interior chamber. The interior chamber is defined by an inner surface of the receptacle assembly. The inner surface may be electrically connected to an electrical ground.
The connector assembly includes a latch that latches with the mating connector. The latch engages the mating connector to latch and secure the connector assembly to the mating connector. The latch may include a dimple or other feature that engages the inner surface of the receptacle assembly. The engagement between the dimple and the inner surface provides a single electrical connection between the latch and the inner surface. As the inner surface may be electrically connected to the electrical ground, the engagement of the dimple with the inner surface may electrically connect the latch with the electrical ground.
This single electrical connection between the latch and the electrical ground may be insufficient to shield the connector assembly from electromagnetic interference (“EMI”). For example, EMI may “leak,” or pass from the connector assembly to the receptacle assembly around the latch when the connector and receptacle assemblies are mated. Some known connectors have included additional components to attempt to provide additional electrical connections between the connector assembly and the electrical ground. The additional components may add to the cost and complexity of manufacturing the connector assemblies. Moreover, the latches of known connector assemblies typically have very little free space that maybe used to include additional components that provide these additional electrical connections.
Thus, a need exists for a connector assembly that includes additional electrical connections between the connector assembly and the electrical ground, with little or no increase to the cost and complexity of manufacturing the connector assembly.